


challenge accepted

by childofathena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Loki - Freeform, Loki is a sub, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Maybe A Little Plot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Ragnarok, Sub!Loki, Thor: Ragnarok, lol theyre gay, not thor: ragnarok compliant, orgy ship, slight D/s, the grandmaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofathena/pseuds/childofathena
Summary: Loki shouldn’t have challenged The Grandmaster. He really shouldn’t have.





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> what is this??? more of me shoving my trash ship onto the net??? yea.

“I know I can make you scream.”

“No, you can’t.”  
———————————

Loki didn’t know why he had agreed to, or even challenged The Grandmaster for this. It was his own fault really, this whole situation he’d stuck himself in. As much as he wanted to scream, he couldn’t, not after claiming “Loki doesn’t scream for anyone” rather cockily in front of the entirety of Sakaar. And to make matters worse, he was tied down to the bed- Loki didn’t know there was a material strong enough to hold down a God, but, here he was.

“It’s gonna happen sooner or later, you know. It’s all over your face, how much you want to submit for me.” Loki heard the rough voice against his ears, and shivered as he shut his eyes and shook his head yet again, not willing to submit, not even when his whole body felt like it was on fire. He’d never felt pleasure this intense before.

The Grandmaster chuckled darkly and pressed another button on the damned device he’d inserted into Loki before they started this, and, Loki’s hips arched off the bed as a quiet moan escaped him, his body shaking against the restraints and trying to seek the pleasure that he was being denied of. He knew, the moment he admitted it, he would be allowed to cum and given everything that he’d ever wanted, but, he didn’t want to. Not just yet, anyway.

“I-I’m not yours. I’m Loki of Asgard- fuck, please.” Loki trailed off, whining slightly towards the end because of the way the toy was buzzing happily against his prostate at regular intervals, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

“Ooh, begging? That’s a good start, sweetie.” The Grandmaster said, and Loki widened his eyes as he realised what he’d said, groaning a little as he tried to grind down against the toy this time, only allowing it to go in deeper, which caused him to let out another loud moan. 

Soon enough, Loki felt a pair of hands roam all over his torso. As they got closer to his nipples, Loki shivered and tried to move away, because he was particularly sensitive there, which turned out to be a big mistake because of course The Grandmaster caught on. He gave Loki a devilish smirk before leaning down and taking one perky nipple into his mouth, sucking at it gently before biting down, causing Loki to let out the loudest, most embarrassing moan yet.

“Fuck-please. Please fuck me.” Loki sobbed, unable to ignore the pleasure shooting through his body as The Grandmaster continued his teasing. When he pulled away, Loki’s cheeks were burning with shame, and, he couldn’t help but look anywhere but at the other man, who just leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against Loki’s mouth, obviously happy he’d gotten what he wanted. 

“There we go. Wasn’t that easy? Just have to ask for what you want, princess.” Loki shivered slightly as he felt the toy being pulled out of his ass, but, the empty feeling obviously didn’t last long because soon enough, he found himself on The Grandmaster’s lap, the other man’s dick lined up against his ass. 

“I want you to ride me.” The Grandmaster whispered, and Loki widened his eyes as he nodded slowly, reaching down and grabbing hold of the other man’s dick and slowly sitting down on it, moaning loudly when he felt it stretch him. There wasn’t much of the burn that Loki liked, thanks to the toy from earlier, but it still felt full and Loki couldn’t help it as he tried to grind his hips in circular motions, not having the patience to bounce up and down like he’d been asked to.

That seemed to be working for the both of them, though, because he was pulled closer as The Grandmaster didn’t complain and pressed their lips together, making Loki moan right into the other man’s mouth as his prostate was hit head on again. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, for the both of them, judging from the short pants of breath that the other man was leaving against Loki’s lips.

“F-cuk, cum for me, Loki. I know you want to. You’ve earned it, after all.” And that was all the encouragement that Loki needed, his muscles squeezing a bit around the cock in his ass as he shuddered and shot his load right onto The Grandmaster, shivering and falling limply against his torso and pressing his face into the other man’s neck as he tried to calm down his body from the over sensitivity, as The Grandmaster fucked him through his own orgasm.

Loki was almost asleep in his blissed out state when the other man pulled out and rolled Loki over. He barely had enough energy to peek open one eye, seeing The Grandmaster eye him with adoration as he felt a finger against his lips.

“The blue looks really good on you, darling.” Loki frowned at that, before he realised the paint on The Grandmaster’s lips was a bit smudged, meaning it was probably smeared all over Loki’s own. He blushed a bit and looked away, hearing the other man chuckle and press another kiss to Loki’s lips.

“Mine.” Loki hummed a little at that, unable to form a coherent thought as he let the lull of sleep claim him.

“Yours.”


End file.
